Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3a + 9}{7} \times \dfrac{3}{9a}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (3a + 9) \times 3 } { 7 \times 9a}$ $y = \dfrac{9a + 27}{63a}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{a + 3}{7a}$